Meu melhor amigo, Albus Potter Malfoy?
by BarbsFasolin
Summary: Tudo mudou em pouco tempo, até ontem eu só queria saber de ser um perfeito nerd e Albus sempre tão inseguro. Nosso quinto ano começou e em alguns meses tudo estava diferente, especialmente eu e Albus. Eu não sabia como lidar com a morte de minha mãe e Albus se tornou tão seguro de si e charmoso. O que houve com você durante o verão, Albus?


O salão comunal da sonserina estava vazio. Só eu olhando a lareira, a madrugada era um bom momento para ficar aqui sozinho e eu adorava ficar olhando como o fogo subia e se transformava em tons verdes azulados.

Era quase natal e eu teria que passá-lo aqui, não que isso me parecesse o pior acontecimento desse natal, papai andava estranho desde a morte de mamãe. Ele disse que era um serviço importante, mas acho que ele quer um tempo sozinho. Não posso culpá-lo, sou uma copia dele, entretanto tenho o jeito dela. Eu mesmo gostaria de passar um tempo sem pensar nisso, sinto falta dela.

\- Scorp, vi que sua cama estava sem ninguém.

\- Al, que susto!

\- Desculpa - disse se sentando do meu lado e colocando o coberto que ele estava usando em mim também.

Chegamos mais próximos, isso me deixava bem, a verdade era que estávamos mal resolvidos desde a morte da minha mãe. Eu estava agindo esquisito, mas Albus continuava do meu lado.

\- Estava pensando, você não quer passar no Natal lá em casa?

\- Sabe que eu adoraria, Albus, mas...

\- Minha família gosta de você, Scorp, quer dizer, tio Ron é um babaca, mas tia Hermione coloca ele no lugar. - Ele disse fazendo carinho no meu braço, não pude deixar de soltar uma risadinha. A família do Albus era enorme e eu sei que tiveram problema com a minha no passado, no entanto não era esse o problema.

\- O problema não é esse, é que você tem uma família tão unida e eu não sei se aguentaria...- Não consegui completar a frase, mas foi suficiente para que meu melhor amigo entendesse.

\- Imaginei, bom, então amanhã vou mandar uma carta para meu pai avisando que ficarei em Hogwarts.

\- Ah, Albus, não posso fazer você ficar só por minha causa! Não é justo.

\- Meu pai vai entender, Scorp, acredite. Na verdade ele iria preferir que você passasse o natal conosco, mas ele entende.

Não duvido que o pai de Albus entendesse, saber grandes acontecimentos da família Potter era primordial no mundo bruxo e, além disso, nunca tinha conversado com Harry, mas ele sempre acena pro meu pai e passou até a dar um sorriso nos anos seguintes quando descobriu que eu e Albus somos melhores amigos.

\- Vou pensar, está bem?

\- Tudo bem, vamos, logo mais amanhece. - disse Albus se levantando e me oferecendo a mão. Segurei-a e ele me puxou em um abraço apertado. Não pude conter algumas lágrimas. - Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, Scorpion. Não importa o que aconteça e quero que nunca se esqueça disso. - Ele terminou a frase, me deu um beijo na testa e segurou meu rosto olhando em meus olhos. Ah! Aqueles olhos verdes eram tão bonitos, sempre os achei, mas naquele momento tinha algo a mais deles. Albus nunca tinha demonstrado tanta confiança quanto agora.

\- Nunca me deixe esquecer. - respondi sorrindo e ele deu aquele sorriso charmoso de volta.

Era sábado e eu tinha que decidir se iria para casa dos Potter ou ficaria em Hogwarts. Pensar em ficar aqui sozinho com Albus era tentador, ninguém me entendia tanto quanto ele. Porém, não poderia fazer aquilo com a família dele, seria melhor eu ir e tentar me distrair. É, minha decisão estava tomada.

Me levantei, escovei os dentes e coloquei um suéter preto com detalhes brancos que Albus me deu natal passado. Ele disse que era um céu cheio de estrelas e era como ele me via, na época ele estava tão tímido, chegou a gaguejar e ficar vermelho.

Eu era o último no dormitório, a maioria acordou cedo para fazer as malas ou ir a Hogsmeade comprar os últimos presentes. Albus deveria estar me esperando lá embaixo ou foi tomar café da manhã. Desci as escadas e lá estava ele deitado no sofá com seus cabelos perfeitamente despenteados. Ele nunca acordava cedo, sempre eu que tinha que acordá-lo, não que eu me importasse, ele ficava uma gracinha dormindo.

\- Bom dia. - Cheguei por trás cobrindo seus olhos.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, é o belo adormecido mais bonito de Hogwarts?

\- Não, do que eu saiba você está bem acordado. - respondi rindo e indo sentar ao lado de Albus - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca acorda cedo.

\- James queria falar comigo, pediu pra Polly me chamar, mas não era nada demais, só ia perguntar se tia Luna e professor Longbottom passariam o natal conosco esse ano. Acho que ele está nervoso porque gosta da Alice, nunca vi ele assim, mas é bom uma mudança de vez em quando, ninguém aguentava mais toda hora uma diferente.

\- Ele gosta da Alice? Ah, Albus, não dá pra culpar, seu irmão tem estilo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Scorpion Malfoy? - disse Albus erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

\- Ciúmes, Potter?

\- Não mesmo. - respondeu virando a cara - Vamos tomar café da manhã já que tive que esperar a princesa.

Fomos até o salão principal e a decoração estava linda. Muitos alunos ajudavam para ganhar pontos extras e alguns porque realmente gostavam. Eu e Albus cuidávamos de enfeitar várias cestas natalinas, esse ano não tinha sido diferente, mas tivemos mais ajuda do que o de costume e acabamos mais rápido.

\- Quase esqueci! Albus, decidi passar o natal com você e sua família. - disse me servindo de uma linda torta de abóbora.

\- SÉRIO? NÃO BRINCA - Albus gritou.

\- NÃO GRITA! Sim, é sério. - sorri para ele.

\- Que ótimo! Eles vão ficar contentes, papai parecia meio chateado na última carta, mas disse que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa e que te chamasse outro dia para vocês se conhecerem de verdade. - disse Albus se levantando - Vou escrever uma carta e arrumar minhas coisas.

\- Albus, volta aqui.

\- Não dá, você pode avisar pro charmoso do meu irmão que vamos com ele? Obrigado! - Que droga, Albus! Era a cara dele usar isso contra mim, ele sabe que nunca conversei com o irmão dele. Bom, não deve ser tão difícil, o cara mais popular da escola e ótimo no quadribol. O que poderia dar errado?

Assim que terminei meu café e a tortan, fui até a mesa da grifinória. Por que eles tinham que andar sempre em bando? Se bem que havia bem menos gente e aqueles já nem sei mais quem era ou não parente do Albus (não que isso ajudasse minha situação), cheguei mais próximo e avistei James saindo, que sorte a minha, geralmente as meninas estava atrás deles.

\- James, James! - Ok, essa não foi a melhor forma de chamar o irmão do meu melhor amigo, mas ele se virou.

\- Diga, Scorpion.

\- Albus pediu pra avisar que vamos passar o natal com vocês.

\- Ótimo! Assim não serei o único que vou ter que apresentar a namorada.

\- Que?! - podia sentir meu rosto corando - Eu e Albus não namoramos.

\- Não? Mas ele me disse que...

\- Ah! Cheguei! Pronto, já enviei a carta. Que horas vamos, James? - disse Albus quase sem fôlego.

\- Minhas coisas, da Lílian, Hugo e da Rose já estão prontas, eles foram para Hogsmeade de manhã, já devem estar voltando. Nos encontre na estação daqui 2 horas.

\- Beleza, até mais.

\- Até.

O que James Sirius ia me contar? Albus Potter o que você disse?!


End file.
